


Monachopsis

by 5timesforreal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apartment sharing, Canon Universe, Closure, Falling In Love, Fluff, Growth, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mysophobia, Pining, Random - Freeform, SakuAtsu, Short, Some angst, Timeskip, Trust, V League, beginning of their relationship, brief osasuna, falling together, first fanfic, happy end, i love sakuatsu, sakuatsu growth, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5timesforreal/pseuds/5timesforreal
Summary: I deleted the chapters, yes I'm so sorry.THE STORY IS NOT GONE FOREVER. IT WILL BE BACK. I just had an awakening and realized that I just need to rework my content of the story and fix cliche mistakes within it. Once I'm satisfied, I'll post chapter 1 again and we'll continue from there. The plot will kind of be the same.I'll also be writing some stories with just one chapter because they're a nice break from constantly thinking of a story line. Check out my first one "me, you, and the memories we never needed."Also, I highly recommend you check out mytwitter! Updates on this story, release times and even some artwork will be posted on there!Thank you for your patience, I'll be leaving this message up until the first chapter is done. Also thank you for the support so far! The kudos, hits, bookmarks and subscriptions make me so happy to see you guys enjoy this!See you soon!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 12





	Monachopsis

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted the chapters, yes I'm so sorry. 
> 
> THE STORY IS NOT GONE FOREVER. IT WILL BE BACK. I just had an awakening and realized that I just need to rework my content of the story and fix cliche mistakes within it. Once I'm satisfied, I'll post chapter 1 again and we'll continue from there. The plot will kind of be the same.
> 
> I'll also be writing some stories with just one chapter because they're a nice break from constantly thinking of a story line. Check out my first one "me, you, and the memories we never needed."
> 
> Also, I highly recommend you check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/5timesforreal)! Updates on this story, release times and even some artwork will be posted on there!
> 
> Thank you for your patience, I'll be leaving this message up until the first chapter is done. Also thank you for the support so far! The kudos, hits, bookmarks and subscriptions make me so happy to see you guys enjoy this!
> 
> See you soon!

Read the note if you haven't


End file.
